Achievement of high-performance of devices handling digital information such as images and sound has been rapidly advanced, and according to this, achievement of high-integration of information storage devices which store digital information has been notably progressed. Typical storage devices for digital information include semiconductor memories, hard disks, optical discs and others, and they are widely used for memorizing various types of digital information such as music, image, and text. On the other hand, various ideas have been studied to seek a novel memory method. For example, examples of information storage devices using totally different means from those described above are disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2007-4325 (Patent Document 1) and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. H11-102584 (Patent Document 2) described below.
Patent Document 1 discloses an example of an ID card using electron spin resonance.
Patent Document 2 discloses an example of a three-dimensional memory using resonance phenomenon such as nuclear spin put in a magnetic field.
In addition, while respective documents will be described later, there are documents for reference to understand the invention of the present application such as Japanese Patent No. 3011378 (Patent Document 3), C. P. Slichter, “Principles of Magnetic Resonance”, 3rd edition, Springer-Verlag, 1990, Sections 1 and 2, p. 1-59 (Non-Patent Document 1), and Azriel Rosenfeld and Avinash C. Kak, “Digital Picture Processing”, Second Edition, Volume 1, Academic Press Inc., Section 8, p. 353-430 (Non-Patent Document 2).